


Banana Fish alternative end - my own Banana Fish Fan Fiction

by bananafishlover78



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Eiji saves Ash, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Yaoi, coping with episode 24, fujoshi, the end we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishlover78/pseuds/bananafishlover78
Summary: This is my first chapter of my own alternative ending to the Banana Fish anime. I would love to watch a Banana Fish second season some day or an OVA. I just can't accept how Episode 24 ended and am sure there must be more than it. So here it is my own way to express my feelings and emotions concerning Banana Fish and especially Ash and Eiji. These two boys have a very special place in my heart. I hope you will enjoy reading my story...FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND/OR SUGGESTION. THEY ARE TRULY APPRECIATED!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. This is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> My story begins after Episode 24 and assuming that Eiji’s plane was forced to land back in New York due to a technical issue and Eiji decides to go to the public library because he is sure to meet Ash there....

To Ash: I will always love you my soulmate. Until my last breath will be softly whispering your name and we will hug each other in the eternal night. No, it won’t be the cold night of death but our sparkling cradle of love.

_**\---------------------------------------------------------------** _

“Where am I? “Eiji! Eiji!!!!!” It's all so white and calm around me...

Eiji entered the library and immediately recognized Ash's silhouette. But he knew something was wrong. As soon as he was close to him, he saw a bloodstain that had soaked Ash's jacket and shirt at his abdomen. "Ash!" He tried to scream, but he couldn't. What his voice emitted was just a faint whisper.

"Eiji?...I think I can hear his voice... so far away... Eiji, how I miss your hugs... your comforting warmth... I never felt loved in my life but then you became a part of it. And a previously unknown warmth began to pervade my soul.”

‘My soul is always with you’ you wrote to me and tears of love fell down touching these words...”

“Ash! Ash!" This time Eiji broke out into a shout.

"Eiji?" It can't be. A thin, impassable wall separates me from you...

Ash could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into the emptiness of a space with no time. Eiji's voice sounded weak, further away... “No! No! Eiji, I don't want to lose you this time."

Ash tried to fight with all his strength to avoid getting lost in that endless abyss... he suddenly opened his eyes wide and a deep breath went up his throat until he almost gasped. The first thing he saw were two eyes as dark as ebony filled with tears. "Eiji?" His eyesight was dizzy and he felt strangely light. One hand touched softly his face to caress him while the other tried to stop the bleeding at his abdomen.

"Ash, please stay here with me. Please hold on. Help is on the way. Ash I don't want to lose you." Eiji sobbed and hugged Ash gently trying to support him. Ash felt a force pervading him from deep inside. He didn’t want to give up for himself and for Eiji. It seemed quite impossible to him that Eiji was just there close to him but he was! He felt Eiji's body so near. His warmth gave him such a pure and blissful feeling that he felt the happiest person in the world.

"Eiji, I love you," whispered Ash. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right" and he put his head on Eiji's shoulder. Eiji couldn’t stop his tears...His beloved Ash was finally in his arms and that was the place where he belonged to but at the same time Eiji was so afraid of losing him again and he knew he could never let him go.

Blanca came running with the doctor. He had been warned by Sing about what had happened and had postponed his departure. Eiji saw the worry on his face. Ash was stabilized and transported to a private clinic where they would not ask any questions about who he was and what had happened. Sing had also arrived in the meantime; trying to calm Eiji and assure him that Ash was strong and would be safe this time too.

Once in the clinic Eiji did not leave Ash for a moment. He spent two days beside his bed until he fell asleep exhausted on a chair beside him holding Ash's hand. While sleeping he had convulsive and tormented dreams. The events of the last few days had just shaken him.

"Eiji..." Ash woke up whispering his name. He was in a completely white room and Eiji was there by his side holding his hand. Tears of joy went down his face. Then he heard Eiji moaning in his sleep, "Ash Ash... no no...“ Ash gently touched his head and whispered to him, "Eiji don't worry. I'm right here. And I'll never leave your side again."

A few days earlier, he had decided to let Eiji go to protect him. He knew that the world of violence in which he had always lived would always be a danger and a threat to Eiji's life. But at the same time he was aware that he would never be able to forget Eiji who felt the same for him. He remembered Eiji's letter and suddenly saw that it was right there on a closet by his bedside. He took it in his hands. There were still bloodstains and his tears on those sheets. He clutched the letter to his chest and remembered Eiji's words telling him that he could change his life and that Eiji wanted to protect him from a fate that seemed to carry him away from him letting him drift further and further.

Eiji suddenly moved and woke up. His gaze met Ash's beautiful green eyes, so precious like jade. He felt suddenly overwhelmed by a load of uncontrollable emotions. "Ash, Ash!" Eiji burst into tears of relief and joy. All the words he wanted to say to Ash remained like blocked in his throat leaving only time for his continuous sobbing. Ash held him gently and hugged him tight.

Both of them knew that all the words could just wait for now. Their souls and bodies were finally reunited again and got softly lost in a tender whisper of love. Their lips touched gently at first but then abandoned themselves to a passionate and insatiable kiss.


	2. Me and you so close again

Ash sank his head into Eiji's chest. He wanted to capture his scent and make it his own. He never wanted to lose it again. His hand tenderly touched Eiji's dark hair...

Eiji blushed and felt an irresistible warmth take control of him from deep inside. He hugged Ash very tight. He wished this moment would last forever. All the worries and fears were like vanished into thin air.

"Ash please don't ever leave me again," whispered Eiji. Ash's green eyes looked deeply into Eiji’s. Their beauty had always captivated Eiji. It was as Ash could open up his own soul to Eiji through that deep gaze. 

“Eiji show me Izumo. I want to see your city. Hold my hand and lead me there. I want to start a new life with you. I didn't think all this may ever be possible for me... to leave a past of violence behind me, but now I know all this may become my new reality with you.   
Eiji, you are my present and my future.  
Thanks to you I could open my eyes for the first time and see the perspective of a new life that I never thought could ever be mine." 

Ash took Eiji's hands in his own. Eiji couldn’t hold back his tears and wondered if all this was just a dream or reality. The painful memories and fear of losing Ash were still too close...

Suddenly Ash's soft lips touched tenderly his face and dried his tears.   
It was as if Ash had read his thoughts since he said “Eiji sweetie, believe me this is all real let's go to Izumo together“.  
Eiji was suddenly overwhelmed by all his deep affection towards Ash. He felt almost like his heart bursting since it was so full of love for Ash. And he wanted to give some of this love to Ash now....


	3. Ash and Eiji flying together to Japan

Ash and Eiji were electrified and full of excitement for their first trip to Japan together.   
The plan was that Ash was going to spend some time there and see if he could settle down.

Back in New York he could always count on the friendship and loyalty of Sing and Cain. They have proved that more than once.   
But somehow Ash didn’t want to hold a gun in order to fight his way thru life anymore. He had lost himself more than once facing all that violence and harshness.

Before leaving to the Caribbean, Blanca helped to get airplane tickets for Ash and Eiji so that their departure could be as smooth as possible.

On the airplane Ash started to realize that a new phase of his life was going to begin. He felt a bit nervous since the future would be something completely new from now on.   
Eiji leaned his sleepy head on Ash’s shoulder and dozed off. He looked so peaceful. Ash enjoyed his closeness immensely. It was such a comforting feeling that could spread a profound peace inside of him.

He looked at the blue sky. The plane was flying above big white clouds. He felt so light and free. He could hear Eiji’s calm breathing and could feel his soothing warmth. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The dark nightmares, which had regularly haunted his sleep in the past, were gone. He dreamt of a golden dawn... he was standing in a wheat field smiling at a camera, which was capturing that moment forever. Behind the camera, he saw Eiji with long hair tied up in a ponytail, tenderly smiling back at him....


	4. Tender nights in Tokyo

They decided to spend some days in Tokyo before moving to Izumo and they hired a cosy apartment close to the centre. The place was on the tenth floor and they could enjoy a beautiful view of the city. Especially at night, Tokyo was glittering with all its lights. That particular beauty had immediately captured Ash. Tokyo reminded him somehow of New York with all those modern buildings and skyscrapers and the crowded streets.

Eiji prepared a hot bath for Ash. They had been traveling for many hours and he was sure that Ash needed to relax. He saw Ash absorbed in a book. He always looked focused when he read. He loved his sweet face... that blonde hair that fell on his forehead and those green eyes that he just wanted to kiss gently. He felt his cheeks turning hot...

He decided not to disturb Ash and got himself into the tub. The warm water was pleasant and his body began to relax. He blushed again thinking about Ash. 

Suddenly Ash stood in front of him. The perfect proportions of his naked body hypnotized Eiji.   
Ash whispered: “May I?” He took a sponge, dipped it into the hot water, and began to sensually massage Eiji's chest and back. His green eyes glittered with pleasure. He felt the need to explore every single corner of Eiji's body, to touch it repeatedly to satiate his endless desire of him. 

Eiji abandoned himself into an unknown ecstasy. He sighed softly "Ash, Ash..." and felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into an oblivion of pleasure. His senses were completely inebriated.  
He felt Ash's intense breath pervading him. Ash's lips moved sensually on his neck to reach his lips. Eiji completely lost control of himself. 

Ash held him gently and hugged his wet body. He took Eiji in his arms, wrapped him in a blanket and laid him down in the bed.   
Ash lay by his side embracing him and whispered “Eiji, you're so sweet I'll never get enough of you...“


	5. Shadows from the past

Eiji was meant to meet Ibe the next evening. It was just a short meeting to discuss new photographic projects. That is why Eiji told Ash he didn’t need to come along since he just wanted to be back as soon as possible in order to enjoy the rest of the evening with him. He planned to watch some movie and eat some avocado shrimp’s salad together with Ash. Then relax in Ash’s arms while Ash would probably be reading one of his books. Ash had not bothered to take much luggage with himself to Japan but he had packed some of his favourite books.

Eiji left early that evening. He gave Ash a sweet hug and told him he looked forward to being back soon in order to spend time with him.   
Ash read a bit into a book but wasn’t really focused since he thought of Eiji. 

After half an hour, his mobile phone emitted a short signal, which meant he got a message. He thought it was Eiji but he was surprised when he read a message of Ibe asking him why Eiji hadn’t appeared at the meeting and wasn’t answering his phone. Ash felt his blood freezing in his veins. His throat got completely dry and it was as if all the air left his lungs. He was about to call Ibe when his phone rang and a stranger’s voice told him to go to Ikebahara street 2-1-3. A certain Eiji Okumura was there. Then that voice hang immediately up. Ash rushed like mad out of the apartment. He was still a newbie to Tokyo. He stopped the first taxi and tried to calm down to be able to pronounce the name of the street he wanted to reach. The taxi arrived in about 5 minutes at his destination. He paid in a rush and left. 

The moonlight reflected Ash’s paleness. It was a small dark street and he entered the only one rusty door there. 

The room seemed tiny but because of the darkness, he couldn’t recognize much in it. Then he heard some footsteps and a light went on. He immediately saw Eiji on a chair with some ropes around his body. He didn’t seem hurt but just peacefully asleep. “Eiji, Eiji” he screamed. Out of a sudden, a guy holding a gun walked towards him.   
Ash immediately recognized that the stranger wasn’t a professional killer. He seemed desperate as if he had accepted some dirty job since he was in need of money. Ash immediately prevailed over him and took away his gun.

He felt his blood boiling with anger. His killer instinct was taking over him anew. Maybe he hadn’t changed after all. The old Ash was still there in a corner of his self. He looked that stranger with an evil mad look, which shocked the guy so much that he started to tremble and beg for mercy. He could hardly speak a word but told Ash that someone promised him money for his sick mom if he would kidnap a young man named Eiji Okumura in order to lure a certain Ash Lynx. “Are you Ash Lynx?” asked the stranger.   
Ash shouted: “What have you done to Eiji? For whom do you work? Talk!!!”  
“The boy just sleeps”, the strangers voice trembled. “He drank some tea with a strong opiate. He is not hurt. Please let me go. My mom is very sick....” 

Eiji moved a bit, whispered “Ash…”, and then lost his consciousness again. This time he didn’t fall into a complete darkness losing himself but he had a dream: he was swimming under water. Further and further his body moving so light. He was surprised he could just swim like that without needing any air from the surface. Suddenly he saw a hand and an arm stretching out from the dark depth in his direction. He recognized Ash’s silhouette. Ash was slipping away deep in the dark abyss. “Come on Eiji! Swim faster!” he said to himself. He tried to reach Ash’s hand while fear and despair filled his heart. He didn’t want to lose Ash...”

Ash cried out loud: “Eiji! Am here. Please wake up. Eiji!”   
He didn’t let the stranger go but turned his arm some more and was very close to break it. He wanted to hurt him so badly and kill him in the end. He felt almost blind with hate and anger.   
Eiji’s moaning brought him back to a glimpse of rationality. He shouted again at the stranger. He wanted to hear the names of the people behind this kidnapping and then would eventually let him go. The stranger told him they had not mentioned any names but a guy on the phone had a Chinese accent and that the call reached him from another country which could have been America. 

“Yut Lung” murmured Ash. He let the stranger go, threw some yen on the floor, and shouted, “Go! Sod off! I don’t want to ever see you again. In case I see you around I will kill you with my bare hands!!” 

Ash left a handwritten note on the table before leaving that place with Eiji safely in his arms. He walked the way back to the apartment like in trance. He felt totally empty and his mind was completely void.   
The streets were dark and deserted. 

Once he got into the apartment, he locked the door and closed all the windows. He laid Eiji gently down in his bed. He touched softly his forehead and whispered “Eiji...“

He closed the bedroom’s door and entered the living room. He suddenly kneed on the floor holding his head into his hands and started to cry and sob.  
A desperate shriek coming from deep inside him echoed the room.   
“Why why?? Ugly bastards!!! Why???”   
He hit the floor with his fist repeatedly until it hurt and bleed. He didn’t care about the physical pain. It had never bothered him: cut, bruises were meant to heal after a while. They just left scars on his skin. The scars he carried in his soul were different instead. They still caused pain after several years.   
The only person in his life that had been able to soothe that kind of sorrow was Eiji. He burst into loud sobbing his face wet with tears stretching out his bleeding hand on the floor. 

Chaotic thoughts were swirling in his mind. He didn’t deserve to be happy after all. He didn’t deserve Eiji. His hands were dirty with the blood he had shed back in New York. His soul was guilty and damned. He was no good to Eiji but just a menace to his life. All the shadows from his past were still haunting him and this nightmare would go on and on forever.

Eiji slowly woke up. He still felt dizzy and sleepy. He tried to stand and noticed his legs were still weak. He suddenly remembered what had happened. Flashback images appeared in his mind: him sitting at the cafe waiting for Ibe. His dizziness after drinking some tea and his steps to the restroom to get some fresh water and then the complete darkness. He recalled himself in a small room and Ash’s angry voice and that vivid dream under water. 

He entered the living room and saw Ash kneed with his head touching the floor. “Ash! What’s going on? Are you ok? Ash!” Eiji’s voice revealed how he was deeply worried. He put his arms around Ash’s shoulders and saw Ash’s hand bleeding.   
“Are you hurt? You are bleeding! I will hurry and get some medication." Ash, who had felt like paralyzed until then and couldn’t speak a word, said pleading Eiji:  
“Please don’t go. Stay here with me. Don’t ever leave me for a second”. 

They both sat on the sofa. Ash lent his head on Eiji’s lap and bitter tears were filling his eyes again. He felt so vulnerable. “Am so pathetic. Am not even able to protect you. Blanca was right. You are not there to save me from my solitude. It was a mistake to come to Japan. You are better off without me...” said Ash while he was sobbing.   
“Ash please calm down. Don’t ever say such a nonsense again.” Eiji hugged Ash tenderly. “I will never ever let you go. I cannot imagine a life without you anymore. Without you I would feel completely void and lost and I would prefer to die instead of keep on living and missing you every day”. “You have saved me several times. Did you forget it? Also tonight. Who came to that place tonight to rescue me? It was you.   
You have fought so hard for your own freedom. You are so brave and I have always admired you for your strength, charisma and intelligence.”   
“Ash, I love you dearly with all myself.” 

These words were like a healing balsam for Ash’s broken soul. He felt the soothing warmth of these words reaching his heart. He could calm down at last and let all his inner turmoils go. “Eiji, please just hug me tight tonight and don’t let me go. I need you.... I need you.” whispered Ash and abandoned himself in Eiji’s arms. 

“I will, Ash my love. I will. Forever”. 

Both knew they would have to face some new difficult challenges for the time to come but they felt strong right now since they had each other and their love and that was what counted the most.


	6. The key to my heart

They slept peacefully snuggled together for the rest of the night till the dawn set in.

The first sun-rays came in thru window. Ash slowly woke up feeling so blessed to be close to his lover.  
He whispered softly in Eiji’s ear: “How do you feel sweetie? Still sleepy?”  
Eiji replied with a tender kiss on Ash’s cheek and immediately recognized a glimpse of lust in Ash’s green eyes. How he adored those eyes... he just wished he could wake up every morning like this. He couldn’t ask for more.

“Eiji I want you” whispered Ash softly “I want to feel you with all my senses...” Ash’s hands started to explore Eiji’s chest. That passionate touch was enough to make Eiji sigh with pleasure.  
“I love your sweet moaning” whispered Ash and kissed tenderly Eiji’s ear. Then Ash’s fingers began to caress his nipples. “Ash... Ash...” moaned Eiji. All his senses were surrendering to a pleasant ecstasy...

Eiji started to touch and feel every angle of Ash’s back. He loved Ash’s body; it was slim but incredibly strong. His proportions were just perfect. His muscles were so seductive and gave him an indescribable sense of protection. Ash’s beauty was simply mesmerising. It was as if Ash had cast a spell upon him... he just inebriated all his senses.

“Ash...Ash...Ash...” sighed Eiji. He could whisper his name endless times. Ash that kept the key to his heart and fueled it with an unspoken insatiable desire.  
He just wanted Ash to touch him repeatedly and never stop. He would melt in his arms again and again.

His mouth longed for Ash’s velvet lips. He tongue-licked them and Ash replied with the most passionate kiss holding Eiji’s head gently in his hands.  
“I love you,” whispered Ash softly. Those words were so pure and sweet and were talking directly to Eiji’s heart.  
“I love you too Ash. I love you so deeply with all my soul…” Tears started to run down Eiji’s face.

Ash sank his head in Eiji’s chest. Eiji felt his deep sensuous breath on his skin... Ash’s lips touched softly his nipples and filled them with hot kisses. Eiji’s excitement was growing even more...

Then Ash slowly moved his left hand under Eiji’s pants making Eiji scream with pleasure. „Does it feel good?“ whispered Ash. His voice sounded so sweet and gave him goosebumps. Ash’s hand moved gently between Eiji’s legs in a passionate massage... their bodies now softly melting together into the flame of such a precious love.


	7. Under the cherry blossoms tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually takes place in Izumo several weeks after the events in Tokyo. Anyway, I will write a couple of more chapters regarding the time in Tokyo revealing more details about Eiji's kidnapping. Ash and Eiji will have to endure some more difficulties on their path before moving definitely to Izumo.

The first weeks in Izumo passed by quietly. They enjoyed profoundly the time that they could spend together. Their happiness meant to be there for each other. And that was such a blissful feeling.

They decided to spend that Sunday afternoon in the park. Their favourite place was under a big cherry blossoms tree.   
Eiji used to sit on a blanket while Ash enjoyed to lie down and rest his head on Eiji’s lap. Sometimes he dozed off but most the time he read one book.

Eiji enjoyed having Ash so close to him and he loved to brush gently his blonde hair while Ash was lying peacefully near him. On that Sunday, Eiji had a book about photography with him. 

Since he had come back to Japan he slowly realized that he would have liked to get a degree in photography in order to become a professional photographer.   
Of course Ibe-san had felt so proud when Eiji told him about his decision. Ibe-san was ready to support him further and offered Eiji to work for him as free-lance photographer for the time he attended his classes.

Eiji started to browse his book. It featured stunning photos that made him wish to be able to transmit emotions thru his photography some day.   
He thought this was the main goal for a good photographer that meant not only to capture a moment with a picture but also to convey a deeper message.

Suddenly his attention fell on a black and white macro-shot of an old gun. That picture was impeccable. It impressed him with his dark beauty and awakened in him a memory which he had tried to cancel from his mind.   
Ash had never mentioned it but Eiji had heard that episode from Sing. During the time in New York Ash had had a sort of meeting with Yut Lung and some harsh discussion with him.   
Then Yut Lung told him he would have spared Eiji’s life if Ash was ready to kill himself and gave him a gun. Ash didn’t hesitate a second to put that gun against his own head and pulled the trigger. Then wondering why the gun was not loaded.   
As soon as Eiji had heard about this episode he immediately felt cold shivers all over his body. A knot blocked his throat and he cried bitter tears whispering repeatedly “why Ash why are you so selfless?“   
Back then Sing could not really calm him down. It was as if something had broken in Eiji’s soul. Ash had been ready to die for him with no hesitation.

Now that this memory suddenly appeared in his mind again he felt deeply shocked and overwhelmed by a darkest fear.  
He abruptly grasped Ash’s hand in his own just as a reflection without thinking what he was actually doing. “Sorry” he said.   
“What was that sweetie? Is something bothering you?” asked Ash gently.   
Eiji didn’t want to mention that painful episode to Ash. Ash had never told him about it and he thought he would never do it.   
“Donno” said Eiji “I suddenly remembered how scared I was when I thought I may lose you” “it was as if my hand has just moved on its own to hold you right here close to me and not let you go”. 

Ash kissed Eiji’s hand tenderly and said softly: “ Eiji look I have the best teacher who has been teaching me to leave my past behind and look ahead with self confidence. And that teacher is you. So please sweetie let that sad memory fade away”. Ash hugged him, his strong arms surrounding Eiji’s shoulders. Eiji felt a deep comfort pervading his soul. The sound of his heart beat pouring into Ash’s heart.

A rain of cherry blossoms was dancing in the air, gently falling down and softly kissing the earth. Spring was there spreading a precious warmth after the past cold winter days...


	8. In the lap of the Gods

They planned a short trip for the coming weekend. They wanted to visit a small town close to Izumo which was known for its ancient Buddhist shrine situated in the heart of an old forest.  
Eiji wanted to pay homage to the gods of that shrine and thank them for their help. He believed strongly a mighty force from above had protected him and Ash during the past days in New York and that same divine force had led them together at last.

They decided to spend that Friday evening at a hotel nearby and to visit the shrine on the next morning.

The hotel room looked comfortable: a soft cozy bed in the middle, a spacious bathroom with a big luxurious tub.  
Ash and Eiji decided to relax for the rest of the evening and to take a bath together since that tub looked just amazing and had more than enough space for both of them.

The water was pleasantly warm. Ash sat behind Eiji with his arms surrounding Eiji’s chest. They were both quiet that evening. Sometimes they didn’t need to talk much but just enjoyed their closeness.  
Especially Ash had learnt to completely empty his mind thanks to Eiji and relax. He closed his eyes and felt a profound sense of peace inside his soul. A soft calmness was pervading his body.

When he opened his eyes again, he kissed Eiji’s head. Then he snuggled his own head on Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji touched it gently and caressed it.  
Ash started to kiss Eiji’s neck repeatedly. Those kisses were so sensual and sent shivers all over Eiji’s body... Then Ash’s hands began to explore and caress every single part of it.

A sweet ecstasy was taking control over Eiji... He sighed “Ash... Ash..”  
Ash’s desire of him was uncontrollable. His wild kisses were now savoring Eiji’s naked body making him scream with pleasure.

Then Ash noticed that Eiji was slowly losing control, his consciousness slipping away. “Eiji sweetie don’t you faint ok? Shall I slow down?”  
“No, Ash please don’t stop. I want more... please. I want to sink... just sink deep into you...” moaned Eiji.

Ash began to sensuously caress his chest and his hands moved slowly down touching every single pore of his skin.  
Eiji was suddenly overwhelmed by such an intense pleasure. All his senses had now completely abandoned him...

“Eiji...” whispered Ash softly. He held his floppy head with one hand and carried Eiji’s motionless body in his arms outside the tub. He felt right in that moment the urge to protect Eiji no matter what. He would bleed and die for Eiji. Nobody and nothing in this world would ever harm him. He would never allow it.  
At the same time he wanted to live and love with his entire soul.  
Thanks to Eiji he had learnt what the true meaning of love is. It was such an incredible feeling which he didn’t want to miss anymore in his life. Not even for a single day.

He looked forward to the visit to the shrine with Eiji. He also wanted to thank God for giving him the most precious gift on earth: Eiji.


	9. The enchanted forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mere work of my imagination. It doesn’t describe a particular location in Japan. Also the fairy tale about the Yōkai Kitsune is a free invention.  
> However Yōkai belong to Japanese folklore and appear in several Japanese legends and scripts.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It is a bit different in comparison to the ones I have written before but am glad I could write it this way.

The sun was shining bright in the blue sky on that Saturday morning.  
They enjoyed a delicious Japanese breakfast at the hotel. Especially the miso soup and the steamed rice were pleasantly tasty.

After breakfast they got ready for their visit to the shrine.  
The walk in the forest would take about a hour. Eiji explained Ash that going on foot the whole way to the shrine was a sort of pilgrimage. The act of walking was meant to purify body and soul before paying visit to the gods.

The path into the woods was made of pebbles and stones wide enough for them to walk hand in hand.  
Eiji’s hand felt so pleasantly warm and comforting. Ash could have closed his eyes and let Eiji’s hand lead him anywhere in this world.  
He trusted him blindly. Considering his past he never thought he would learn to really trust another human being but Eiji had made all this possible.

The forest was impressive with its secular oaks and beeches. Nature was the fierce spirit of this place ruling with its eternal cycle of seasons.. slumbering during the cold months and blossoming full of life and colours with every new spring.  
The persons who walked under these tall trees felt like shy visitors, like guests who didn’t want to disturb the supernatural presence permeating this place whose mystery and mighty beauty went beyond the human understanding.

“According to Japanese folklore, magical creatures used to dwell in ancient forests like this” said Eiji. “I remember a fairy tale which I heard many times when I was a little kid. I can say that was my favourite tale.”  
"What was that about?" Asked Ash.  
"It was about a Yōkai and a young girl. Yōkai are mystical creatures with the semblance of animals. They possess magical forces and are able to transform their appearance to the one of a human being if they want to.  
The name of the Yōkai of this old tale is Kitsune.

“Ki tsu ne?” pronounced slowly Ash. “Yes exactly like that” replied Eiji.

“Kitsune was a fox creature living alone in the woods. He cared for every single being and his healing powers helped animals and plants recovering from illnesses. He had a very shy nature and avoided any human contact.  
One summer day he heard for the first time a beautiful melody from the distance. He followed that enchanting sound which led him to a small pond where a young girl was sitting and singing a sweet lullaby.  
It was the first time that Kitsune went so close to a human being. Suddenly his appearance changed into the one of a young boy with velvet skin as white as milk and dark blue eyes such as splendid as the ocean. Only his fox ears hadn’t disappeared.  
‘Who are you?’ Asked the girl caressing Kitsune's fox ears. ‘Am Kitsune a Yōkai living in this Forest.’  
‘So my wish came true!’ said the girl full of excitement.  
‘I have come to this place to find a friend. Do you want to become my friend Kitsune ? I am Kuko.' The girl smiled and held Kitsune‘s hand in hers.

From that day they spent each summer day together. They played hide and seek or splashed in the pond during the hot afternoons till evening came in. Their cheerful laughter echoing in the air.  
Sometimes they enjoyed to lay close to each other near the pond. Kuko singing a song as sweet as honey while Kitsune loved to weave wreaths of flowers for her hair.  
‘Will I see you tomorrow ?’ Asked Kitsune every evening before Kuko left. ‘Yes you will’ she replied and tenderly smiled back at him.

It was the last day of summer. Kuko was as usual at the pond. Kitsune heard her crying for the first time. ‘What’s wrong ? Are you sick ?’ He asked her. In her sad sobbing she murmured ‘this is the last day we can be together. Tomorrow I will go back home.’  
‘Please don’t cry.’ Said Kitsune and dried softly her tears with his finger-tip. Then he added ‘Am sure we will meet again. I will be waiting here for you forever'.

According to this tale Kitsune is still waiting for Kuko until today and leaves every first summer day wreaths of flowers near the pond for her.  
Now that I think about it I must admit this is a pretty nostalgic story” added Eiji.  
“It’s a beautiful tale." replied Ash "and am so glad you told me about it.”

They were almost approaching the shrine. Ash said with a mischievous smile: "I guess I will have to be a good boy and behave in front of the gods...”  
"Of course you will!" replied Eiji.

Ash stopped walking and took Eiji’s head tenderly in his both hands and kissed him softly. Then his tongue began to lick Eiji’s lips and passionately savored his mouth. It was a long intimate kiss that made Eiji moan sensuously.

“Aslan Jade Callenreese! Sometimes you are just hopeless!!” Said Eiji, his cheeks turning hot. Then he put out a pout.  
“You know that you are even sweeter when you pout like that. Now I would love to kiss you more...” whispered Ash tenderly and smirked maliciously back at him.


End file.
